Amigos
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Porque Miyako y Daisuke no eran nada mas que eso, un par de amigos juntos, aunque dicen que de dos problemas se da una solución ambos son un un par de niños sólo saben dar problemas.


**Ni siquiera sé porque publico esto aquí, la verdad fue una apuesta y que mas da, uno escribe para publicar.**

**Fic Davis x Yolei, no tanto romance, sólo mejores amigos. **

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... (y todas esas cosas que los demás ponen mas por moda que por derechos de autor) **

**_Amigos_**

—Davis no puedes estar decaído toda la vida —Yolei se expresó ya un poco cansada de ver a su amigo con esa actitud.

—¿Quién dice que no? No me des órdenes que no me ayudas para nada.

—No te sientas mal Davis, seguro que encontrarás una buena mujer —el azulado digimon intentaba dar ánimos a su compañero.

—Veemon tú no entiendes estas cosas, no actúes como si lo hicieras —aún un poco decaído le respondió el elegido.

—Claro que lo entiendo, ¿crees qué el rechazo de Gatomon fue algo fácil para mí?

—¿Gatomon te rechazó? —le miró curioso —. Es sorprendente que rechazara al más poderoso de todos los digimos —presumió el chico.

—Siempre supe que ella y Patamon tenían algo especial —cerró los ojos con resignación.

—¡Qué casualidad, el digimon del mismo malvado que me robó a Kari, ven aquí amigo, tú sí me entiendes —gritó abrazando a Veemon que con sorpresa e incomodidad trató de separarse.

—Esta bien, cálmate un poco —intervino ella tratando de separar a su amigo del digimon —. ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones para animarte?

—Bueno… tal vez no me vendría mal, ¿vendrá Ken? —preguntó cambiando un poco los ánimos.

—La verdad, no creo que él venga —como si los roles hubieran cambiado ahora ella mostraba un semblante decaído.

—Pero si vamos tú y yo solos él se podría molestar, porque…

—¡Cállate Davis, ¿vienes o no?! —no le dejó terminar.

—Está bien, pero no te pongas así —más que por miedo que por otra cosa, aceptó.

Al siguiente día fueron a la cita acordada, todo estaba muy bien, charlaron de camino y reían a ratos, toda la situación fue muy agradable para ambos, por quince minutos por lo menos.

—Si te comes todo eso vomitarás en el próximo juego al que subamos.

—No me reproches, Miyako, cualquiera vomitaría si no tuviera un descanso de todo lo que le pones a hacer —ignorando la advertencia Daisuke tragaba un dango tras otro.

—Como quieras, luego no te quejes —desistió de convencer al chico y dirigió su mano a la mesa para tomar un dulce también pero fue retirada abruptamente—. Oye, que grosero, ¿por qué haces eso? —vio como él se negaba a compartirle de su comida.

—Son míos, si quieres, cómprate los tuyos.

—No seas egoísta, tú dijiste que los dulces corrían por tu cuenta hoy —intentó por la fuerza acercársele.

—Sí, corren por mi cuenta y por ello me los comeré yo solo, así que aléjate de mis dangos —apartaba a la peli violeta con el pie bajo la atenta mirada de las personas—. Detente ya, la gente nos está mirando.

—Entonces dame uno, o mejor tres —todavía luchaba por conseguir un poco de los dulces de su amigo.

La batalla por sus dulces se prolongó hasta seis minutos hasta que Davis para librarse de compartirle a Yolei, llenó su boca de sus dulces uno tras otro para evitar que ella alcanzara a tomar alguno, cosa que no le resultó bien ya que ella logró tomar por lo menos siete de los mismos.

—Me duele mucho el estómago —el moreno se quejó cinco minutos después de haber comido.

—Eso te pasa por egoísta, pero hay algo bueno en todo esto —sonrió ella ante la débil mirada de su amigo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es eso tan bueno?

—Que yo estoy bien y con mucha energía para el siguiente juego — de la misma forma animada en que exclamó sus palabras se levantó y casi arrastrando a Daisuke se dirigió a las atracciones.

—Suéltame. ¡Auxilio, llamen a la policía, me están secuestrando! —el berrinche que su amigo hacía no pasaba desapercibido por nadie incluyendo los guardias de seguridad, que más que por risa que por otra cosa no intervinieron.

—¡Cállate de una vez! — Miyako le dejó en el suelo —. Si no quieres venir esta bien, pero entonces dame trescientos yenes para que pueda ir yo sola.

—Ahh… pensándolo mejor ya me siento bien, ven vamos por algo de helado —el fatal estado de Daisuke se esfumó.

—Pero acabas de comerte una docena de banderillas de dangos y dijiste que te dolía el estómago —Yolei levantó una ceja al ver el gran cambio de Davis.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Que curioso no me di cuenta cuando se me quitó, y no me los comí yo solo tú me robaste la mitad —lo último lo dijo en un tono de reproche.

—Sí a la mitad le llamas a siete miserables dulces —susurró entrecerrando las cejas en un gesto rápido —. Está bien, vamos —terminó por decir Yolei.

Tras recorrer el lugar un rato ambos encontraron un establecimiento de helados donde se sentaron y de paso pudieron dar inicio a una nueva discusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo pague el helado? —exclamó la peli violeta ante la "descarada" propuesta de su amigo.

—¿Qué esperabas? No tengo tanto dinero además yo pagué los dangos —se defendió él.

—Pero se supone que tú me invitarías, tú eres el hombre.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver que yo sea hombre? —le miró serio.

—Pues que los chicos siempre invitan a las mujeres bonitas —sonrió ella cerrando sus ojos con orgullo.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, pero yo no invitó a una chica bonita, te invito a ti —su risa, aunque la escondió en sus manos, fue evidente hasta para el empleado de la tienda.

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo, tonto? —ella comenzó dar coscorrones fuertes en la cabeza de Daisuke.

—¡Ay, no, espera, esta bien no eres fea… No tanto —la fuerza de su amiga aumentó provocándole más dolor—. Está bien, era una broma, solamente una broma.

Ella por fin le soltó dedicándole una mirada de enojo —Sigo enojada —pensó por un momento y luego sonrío—. Pero como somos amigos, está bien, yo pagare la mitad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, veamos —tomó la carta en la que se podían apreciar los platillos disponibles en el establecimiento —. Quiero ésta, es bastante grande para los dos— señaló una copa con cinco porciones de helado.

Tras haber ordenado y que su pedido fuera llevado a la mesa ella se apuró y tomó la cuchara de su amigo.

—Oye, ¿con qué se supone que coma yo? —le reclamó.

—Descuida, sé que estás cansado, así que yo te daré —con su cuchara tomo un poco del postre y lo dirigió a la boca de su amigo—. Vamos Davis, di "ahh" — le ofreció con un semblante amable.

—"Algo debe estar planeando… pero tengo mucha hambre para preguntarme qué es" —fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente del moreno—. Como tú quieras —dicho esto recibió el bocado de helado que ella le ofrecía.

—Genial, ven ahora otro más grande — repitió la acción ofreciéndole más helado lo cual el no rechazó en otro par de ocasiones.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —se extrañó al ver que ella no probaba bocado alguno.

—No te preocupes, ahora cierra los ojos y abre la boca, a ver si adivinas el sabor—le pidió con tanta inocencia y sinceridad en su rostro que no pudo negarse.

—Te portas muy extraña, jaja, creo que es de fresa — comentó volviendo a abrir la boca esperando casi por un minuto completo otra cucharada pero no le llegó.

—¿Qué estas esperando? , tengo ham…—sus ojos se abrieron al ver a una sonriente Miyako con una copa de helado vacía y la evidencia de que ella lo había devorado en sus labios.

—Malvada, te comiste todo mi helado —con cascaditas en sus ojos Davis abrazó la copa vacía.

—Claro que no, te di la parte que correspondía —cubrió su boca para eructar —. Recuerda que yo solo comí siete dangos, así que la mayoría del helado me pertenecía.

—Ahora vas a ver que nadie se interpone entre mi comida y yo —un enfurecido Davis persiguió a Miyako por la mitad del parque de atracciones ganándose miradas y burlas de las personas al ver como un par de adolecentes de esa edad aún jugaban así.

Pero su correteo no duró mucho ya que en cuestión de cinco minutos los estómagos de ambos más todo el azúcar que habían consumido poco antes hicieron estragos en sus órganos, obligándolos a correr de nuevo pero esta vez al baño para trasbocar.

—Oye… no puedo creer que aún hagamos esto a esta edad…— Daisuke no terminó de hablar ya que hundió su cabeza en el retrete de nuevo.

—Igualmente… pero no puedo decir que no es algo divertido —contestó ella desde la otra cabina dedicándose a la misma acción de su amigo —. Por poco, si no hubiera llegado habría vomitado en un contenedor de basura — la risa la obligo a volver a escupir.

—Sí, yo también… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué ambos estamos en el mismo baño? —las neuronas de Davis conectaron repentinamente en su situación.

—No lo sé, tú me seguiste.

—No, tú me seguiste a mí…eso creo… a ver, déjame mirar —al salir del baño Davis se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de varias mujeres que ya de por si habían escuchado su conversación con Yolei.

—¡Un hombre, fuera de aquí, pervertido! —fue una exclamación que más de una de ellas hacía sacando a Davis a patadas de los servicios para damas.

—No soy un pervertido, Yolei, mira diles lo que pasó —intentó buscar ayuda en su amiga.

—Jamás te había visto en mi vida, largo de aquí tonto degenerado — con poco disimulo y mucho cinismo ella fingió desentender la situación.

—¿Qué? Eres una traidora, ya vas a enterarte cuando salgas de aquí —aún por la fuerza y bajo la alegre mirada de Yolei el moreno salía del lugar.

Cuando ella terminó de arreglarse, limpiar su boca y tomar diez mentas del paquete que guardaba, por si acaso Ken la quisiera besar, salió encontrándose con unos ojos rojos y venas brotadas en el rostro de su compañero.

—Te ves muy mal, creo que sí te enfermaste gravemente —bromeó ella enfureciéndole aún más.

—¡Eres una bruja, no puedo creer que me hicieras eso! —le gritó a la cara dirigiéndole su aliento.

—¿No quieres una menta o tal vez cien? —le ofreció la caja que contenía las pastillas.

—¡Oye, mi aliento! —sopló su mano y comprobó que había olvidado lavar su boca —. Sí que apesta… dame eso —habló mas suave y le arrebató las mentas tragándose cinco de un sólo bocado.

—Muy bien, niño aliento de dragón, ¿quieres ir a algún juego?

—No tengo energía para hacer nada luego de haber expulsado hasta mi desayuno de ayer —se lamentó aún con un poco de dolor en sus entrañas.

—Que lástima, y yo que pensaba invitarte al próximo juego que… —antes de que terminara la oración él la estaba jalando del brazo.

—¿Invitarme dices?, hubieras hablado desde el principio, vamos rápido —se dirigieron de forma rápida a las atracciones para por fin subirse a ellas.

Era de suponer que en la infinidad de opciones para escoger algún juego, ambos protagonistas no se pusieran de acuerdo para dedicarse a una actividad juntos, por supuesto, que no fuera discutir.

—Te digo que quiero ir a la montaña rusa, Davis —le reclamaba ella.

—Y yo te digo que no, terminaríamos de vomitar lo que nos queda en el estomago, vamos a la casa del terror — propuso con ansias.

—¿Estás loco? No iría a ese lugar aunque me pagaran —la mera idea de la oscuridad del sitio hacía que se aterrara.

—Ay, por favor, es increíble que le tengas miedo a un poco de oscuridad, niña cobarde.

—No le temo a la oscuridad, sino a estar en la oscuridad contigo — le bromeó.

—Tonta, es mejor conmigo, así tienes algo que abrazar cuando grites como niña.

—Yo soy una niña, idiota —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, no lo había notado, tal vez por lo poco femenina que eres —se carcajeó ante su pésima broma.

—¿Estás buscando que te saque los ojos, verdad? —de nuevo le agarró por el cuello.

—No, detente, está bien, iremos a la montaña rusa, de todas maneras tú pagas —sometido a los golpes, aceptó.

—Me gusta tu actitud, ahora muévete o te dejaré fuera.

Ambos corrieron a la atracción mencionada y una vez dado el paseo de volteretas y caídas en picada salieron con sus respectivos mareos.

—Wow, fue genial, vamos a subirnos otra vez —Daisuke quien parecía ser el más propenso a adquirir un malestar por las sacudidas, tan sólo tenia una pequeña sensación de giros en su cabeza, pero sus cinco sentidos no habían sido afectados.

—Cuanta energía tienes Davis, dame un respiro, ¿quieres? —por otro lado, quién había tenido la idea de abordar el juego se encontraba en un deplorable estado nuevamente.

—Pero que débil eres, arriba cadete y ejercita esas piernas delgadas —intentó animarla dándole una palmada que en vez de ayudarle hizo que devolviera lo que quedaba en su estomago.

—Siento lástima por el pobre que tenga que limpiar eso —río con pocos escrúpulos.

—Lo harás tú si no te callas de una vez —un enojo evidente se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Bueno, no te pongas así —ya asustado comprendió que sus bromas no mejorarían la situación—. Si ya terminaste de agonizar, ¿quieres ir a esa atracción? Esta vez yo también la pagaré —señaló a su izquierda y ella le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Tren del amor? —palideció ante la propuesta— Ay, Davis, es muy lindo de tu parte pero una chica de mi clase, no creo que esté bien que tú y yo siendo amigos vayamos a…

—Esa no, monstruo de cabello raro, estoy señalando el tiro al blanco —aclaró la seña para que ella preciara un local con armas de juguetes más al fondo —. Jajaja, ¿creíste que te invitaba a esa tontería para niñas?, jajaja, ni a Kari la invitaría allí.

—Por eso es que ella sale ahora con TK —esto último se arrepintió de decirlo, porque supo que tocó un tema algo delicado para el moreno, quien bajó la mirada sin decir palabra alguna.

Trató de arreglarlo.

—Davis… no quería decir eso… yo sólo bromeaba…

—Ay, olvídalo, no dices mentiras, en fin, ¿quieres ir o no? —trató de olvidar el comentario

—Claro y no te preocupes, esta vez yo pagaré.

—No te molestes, yo soy el hombre, tengo que encargarme de mi chica, aunque sea una como tú —sin importar la situación las bromas entre ambos no cesaban.

—¡Ahora sí voy a asesinarte Motomiya, regresa aquí! —de nuevo daban inicio a más juegos en el lugar sin necesidad de pagar por ellos.

Continuaron así la mayor parte del día, jugando como un par de niños , causando algunos problemas e incomodidades a la gente, cosas normales en ellos, al final cuando la noche comenzó a caer ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca para tomar un té, tras todas las enérgicas actividades que realizaron terminaron muy agotados.

—Oye, Miyako, gracias. En verdad me divertí mucho hoy, aunque me hayas hecho sufrir tanto —río recordando cada momento del día.

—¿Sufrir, tú? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Tener que aguantarte todo el día ya es mucho —se burló igual.

—Tonta —golpeo amablemente su cabeza—. No volveré a invitarte nunca.

—Pero si fui yo quien te invitó, idiota —le apretó la mejilla mirándole divertida.

—Oh, es cierto, entonces, luego te invitaré yo pero será la última vez —río forcejeando con ella de nuevo en un juego de pelea.

Tal vez había sido el cansancio del día pero no se dieron cuenta cuando al finalizar sus risas y ajetreos terminaron recostados el uno contra el otro.

—Y… ¿Por qué Ichijoji no vino hoy? ¿De nuevo ocupado con sus estudios? —preguntó para romper el hielo pero ella no respondió, ni si quiera parecía que hubiese escuchado la pregunta.

—No he hablado con él hace más de una semana.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Creí que ustedes dos… —ante la mirada decaída de ella y la cortante respuesta a Davis le llegó a la mente la razón de porque se encontraba así un poco tarde —. Oh, ya veo, oye, lo lamento… ¿Sucedió algo?, si no te importa decirme.

Ella suspiró mirándolo con unos ojos algo tristes, sabía que la curiosidad más que la sensibilidad eran comunes en su amigo, por ello no se molestó.

—No ha sucedido nada, ese es el problema, él nunca me busca, ni hablamos casi, no parezco importarle.

—Pero…vi que ustedes estaban tan emocionados, además, él faltó varios días a los entrenamientos por verse contigo.

—Eso fue hace mas de un mes —replicó aun con mirada triste.

—Hablas de un mes como si fuera mucho tiempo ¿segura que no lo hiciste enojar por algo?

La simple mirada asesina de Miyako fue suficiente para que Davis se diera cuenta que no estaba teniendo mucho tacto con ella.

—Lo lamento, pero deja de alterarte así —también un poco molesto de que ella no lo soportara aun conociéndole bien—. Lo lamento mucho, no entiendo por qué, tú eres divertida, alegre y algo bonita, no hay hombre que te rechace.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "algo bonita"? — olvidando su tristeza se exaltó por el comentario.

—Soy sincero, no eres una modelo de portada, tu cabello es algo extraño y tus lentes parecen de anciana — habló muy seguro, más serio que cómico.

Comenzó a notar que ella acumulaba lágrimas en su rostro, cuestionándose si tal vez sus palabras no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

—Perdona eso… Tal vez exageré un poco…

—No lo hiciste, tiene razón —le interrumpió sin ánimos.

—Bueno pero si dije la verdad sobre algo, si yo fuera tu novio…—acarició su cabello y secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. No te dejaría sola ni un momento —al verla sonreír él hizo lo mismo.

—Kari es una idiota sabes… puede que a TK lo conozca más y no es un secreto que él sea más inteligente y mucho mas guapo que tú —río al sentir como él dejaba de acariciar su rostro.

—Tú sí que sabes como arruinar un momento, cuatro ojos —le dio la espalda un poco molesto por el último comentario pero sintió su peso apegándosele y rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Pero ella nunca encontrará a alguien tan divertido, especial y motivador como tú, un poco ingenuo pero es lo que te hace tierno —le habló al oído provocando que él se sonrojara y sonriera.

—Sabes, Yolei, el sentimiento es mutuo —se volteó para encararla sonriendo —. Yo pienso lo mismo de ti, pero incluso es mucho más.

Los nervios la invadieron ¿Eso era una declaración? Su corazón luchaba por quedarse adentro mientras ella lo hacía por articular una oración.

—Da…Davis ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí? —con todo el miedo del mundo preguntó.

—Sí… yo creo que más que ingenua eres una retrasada total. ¿Qué creías tonta? ¿Qué iba decirte algo de novela romántica? —no paraba de reír ante su no tan mala broma.

—¡Daisuke Motomiya, nadie juega con mis sentimientos, ahora sí voy a estrangularte! —con llamas en los ojos tomó por el cuello al moreno sacudiéndolo.

—Valió la pena, me muero por ver nuestra siguiente cita — no paraba de burlarse luchando con Miyako, y continuaron no sólo sus peleas, si no sus citas, nunca se habían dado cuenta que de dos problemas habían encontrado una solución, seguir siempre divirtiéndose juntos sólo como amigos.


End file.
